Best Enemies
Hello, and welcome to my Wikipedia page! Or sometimes known as Best Enemies: Minnesota. Best Enemies is a US-based reality TV show that airs on Onivia. The show was the first in the Best Enemies franchise. The second being Best Enemies: Las Vegas and the third being Best Enemies: Clubhouse!. Best Enemies: Las Vegas was confirmed for a second season, but has yet to air. There was supposed to be a fourth-coming series titled Best Enemies: Shopping Gals, which was later retitled, Goin' South. Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Zach464# hide *1 Current enemies **1.1 Emma Carlson **1.2 Bryan Louche **1.3 LeAnn Giambi **1.4 Suzanne Kaline **1.5 Janice Morgan **1.6 Laura Anderson **1.7 Raymond Shepty **1.8 Adam Lenei **1.9 John Jay Di'Mage *2 Former enemies **2.1 David Laine-McCormick **2.2 Charri Thompson **2.3 Tom Drenick **2.4 Marco Valit **2.5 Woodham Lenei **2.6 Deváud Antiguai Jr. *3 Enemy history *4 Season Six Delays *5 Season Viewcounts **5.1 Episodes *6 Episode Guide **6.1 Season One (2012) **6.2 Season Two (2013) **6.3 Season Three (2013) **6.4 Season Four (2013 - 2014) **6.5 Season Five (2014) **6.6 Specials (2012 - present) *7 Critical Response Current enemieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=1 edit Emma Carlsonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=2 edit Bryan Louchehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=3 edit LeAnn Giambihttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=4 edit Suzanne Kalinehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=5 edit Janice Morganhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=6 edit Laura Andersonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=7 edit Raymond Sheptyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=8 edit Adam Leneihttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=9 edit John Jay Di'Magehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=10 edit Former enemieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=11 edit David Laine-McCormickhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=12 edit Charri Thompsonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=13 edit Tom Drenickhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=14 edit Marco Valithttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=15 edit Woodham Leneihttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=16 edit Deváud Antiguai Jr.https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=17 edit Enemy historyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=18 edit Season Six Delayshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=19 edit In December 2013, Onivia announced a sixth season for Best Enemies to air in early 2015, as Onivia airs two seasons of the show each year. Due to LeAnn Giambi's success in the music industry, she announced that she may not be able to film a sixth season because it would interfere for a world tour she planned in the following year, it would also reduce the amount of promotional parties she could appear at for the show. Because of the fact that many people watch Best Enemies due to the fact that LeAnn stars in it, Onivia announced on March 2, 2014 that Best Enemies' Season Six would start filming immediately in April 2014 and air in July 2015 instead. Season Viewcountshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=20 edit ^The bold indicated the highest viewed season. Episodeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=21 edit Episode Guidehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=22 edit Season One (2012)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=23 edit The debut season was originally a mid-season replacement for the Onivia original sitcom, The Old and the Ugly, which went on hiatus two weeks before the series aired. Season one averaged 1.386 million views for the total of 6 episodes. This met the 1.250 million view average, needed to air for another season for any show on Onivia. Season Two (2013)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=24 edit Season two made a big change with 2 of the past season's enemies plus 5 new enemies. Season 2 was originally supposed to air 15 episodes, 3 reunion specials, and 1 lost footage special (A total of 19 episodes instead of 17). 2 of the episodes were delayed until Season 3 when producers thought episode 13 should be the last normal episode to air so the season would end on a better foot. Season Three (2013)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=25 edit One of the episodes in Season 3 include LeAnn and David being on Judge Judy. LeAnn tweeted about the episode and said that the footage would only air on Best Enemies, not Judge Judy due to time restraints and third party claims. The three episodes listed were originally supposed to air in place of the reunion. When a fan asked LeAnn what would be her favorite episode in Season 3, she said "By far, it's 'You're Very Disrespectful' It's hilarious." Season Four (2013 - 2014)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=26 edit The season has been rumored to have 35 episodes. The season was filmed from August 2013 to November 2013. During LeAnn's "ask-me-a-thon", she stated her favorite episode of the season is titled, The Three Blind Idiots. Season Five (2014)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=27 edit The season has been rumored to take place in Florida. A similar style like Jersey Shore. Emma confirmed viaTwitter, "If there's a season five, I'll be in season five!". When the season was confirmed, LeAnn, Raymond, Suzanne, & John all similarly confirmed their rolls via Twitter. Specials (2012 - present)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=28 edit Critical Responsehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Zach464&action=edit&section=29 edit Close to the beginning of the second season, the show was recognized for critical acclaim. The show was obviously not a 'huge success' at first. When season two premiered, Onivia had the highest views of any show that they have ever aired. Currently, AtZach gives the show 3/5, saying, "The show it still entertaining, but it is not as intriguing anymore. Sadly." The first season earned 1.386 million views, the second earned 2.621 million views, and the third earned 2.608 million views, 13 thousand less than the previous season.